Taeyeon
Kim Taeyeon (Hangul: 김태연; born March 9, 1989), known professionally as Taeyeon, is a South Korean singer and actress, she is the leader and main vocalist of Girls' Generation and TaeTiSeo as well as a solo singer and member of SM The Ballad. Taeyeon trained in singing, dancing and acting for four years and three months before she began her career in 2007. Early Life Taeyeon was born in the city of Jeonju in South Korea on March 9, 1989. She has a younger sister, Kim Hayeon and an older brother, Kim Ji-woong. Taeyeon, was discovered at the 2004 SM Entertainment's 8th Annual Best Contest winning Best Singer 1st Place & Grand Award in the contest. Taeyeon travelled from Jeonju to Seoul every sunday to train at SM Academy, where she was a student of the singer, The One. In 2004, she was featured in The One's song "You Bring Me Joy" before debuting as Girls' Generation's leader. She is a 2008 graduate of Jeonju Art High School and was decorated with the school's Lifetime Achievement Award. Career Taeyeon is Girls Generation's leader as the oldest member, her brilliant vocal ability allowed her to also become the groups main vocalist. Girls Generation debuted on August 5, 1989 and are a highly popular K-pop girl group in their native country of Korea as well as Japan. Taeyeon has furthermore collaborated with a range of singers in K-pop as well as done solo singing. Taeyeon became a member of TaeTiSeo, a subgroup in 2012, with fellow GG members, Tiffany and Seohyun, she is also a member of SM The Ballad, with several other singers under SM Entertainment. Taeyeon made her solo debut in October with the track "I" featuring Verbal Jint and released her first solo EP, "I". In February 2015, she was featured on Amber's song, Shake That Brass. And released a remake of the song, "Scars Deeper Than Love" as a duet with Yim Jae-beom. Taeyeon has appeared on variety shows such as, We Got Married, (her virtual husband Jeong-Hyeong Don), Win Win!, Show Music Core and many others. She has also appeared in reality television shows such as My Brilliant Life and SM Town The Stage. Taeyeon did voice acting for Margo in the Despicable Me, alongside Seohyun who also voiced a character in the movie. Profile * Name: Kim Tae-yeon (김태연) * Stage name: Taeyeon (태연) * Nicknames: Umma, Ajumma, Kid Leader, Taetae, Baby Taengoo, Dorky Kid, ByunTaeyeon * Birth date: March 9, 1989 * Horoscope: Pisces * Birth place: Eollabuk-do, Jeonju, South Korea * Blood Type: O * Height: 162 cm * Weight: 44 kg * Religion: '''Catholic * '''School: Jeonju Art High School * Languages: English (Basic), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic), Korean (Fluent) * Hobbies: Swimming * Position: '''Leader/ Main Vocalist * '''Interests: Makeup, Perfume, Music * Siblings: Kim Ji-woong (brother) and Kim Hayeon (sister) * Motto: "Don't do something that you'll regret later". * Roommate: Sooyoung & Yoona (Old Dorm), Sunny (New Dorm) Works Digital Singles *2010.11.17 Byeol Cheoreom (별처럼; Like A Star) (Taeyeon & The One) *2010.12.13 Saranghaeyo (사랑해요; I Love You) *2011.01.31 Dalla (달라) (Taeyeon & Kim Bum Soo) * 2012.03.28 The King 2 Hearts OST Part.1 (더킹 투하츠) * 2014.02.09 Breath (숨소리) (Taeyeon & Kim Jong Hyun) * 2014.02.11 Set Me Free * 2015.02.13 Shake That Brass (Taeyeon & Amber Liu) Soundtracks/ Other *2004.09.07 The One - The One 2 (#8 You Bring Me Joy (part 2) (Feat. '''Taeyeon')) *2008.01.22 Hong Gil Dong OST ''(#2 Manyage) *2008.03.12 Kangta - Eternity (#5 7989 (Duet. So Nyeo Shi Dae- '''Taeyeon')) *2008.09.17 Beethoven Virus OST ''(#7 Can You Hear Me...?) *2009.09.23 Heading To The Ground OST'' '(#1 I'm Only in Love ('''Taeyeon, Sunny))''' *2012 To The Beautiful You ''(#7 Closer) *2013 That Winter, The Wind Blows (And One) *2014 Love, That One Word (You're All Surrounded) Filmography Television *~ 2009.04.26 We Got Married *~ 2010.08.03 Seung Seung Janggu * ~ 2013.04.13 Show! Music Core * 2014 The TaeTiSeo * 2014 My Brilliant Life * 2014 Hidden Singer Dramas * 2007 Unstoppable Marriage (cameo) * 2012 Salamander Guru (cameo) Music Videos * 2008 Lee Bul – Forever Theater * 2010 Midnight Sun: The Musical - Kaoru Voice Acting * 2010 Despicable Me - Margo (Korean Dub) * 2013 Despicable Me 2 - Margo (Korean Dub) Commercials/ Endorsements *2008 Anycall Haptic (Airport Ver.) *2008 Nexon MappleStory *2009 aSolution *2009 Bingba Banana Milk *2009 Post Granola Radio Programs *- 2009.19.04 Taeyeon, Kang In's Chinhan Chingu (Chin Chin) (강인, 태연의 친한친구; Good Friend Radio) *- 2010.04.25 Taeyeon's Chinhan Chingu (Chin Chin) (태연의 친한친구; Good Friend Radio) Awards *2004.xx.xx 8th Annual Best Contest - Best Singer 1st Place & Grand Award *2008.03.01 Cyworld Song of the Month of February - Manyage *2008.03.23 MNet 20's Choice - Hot Radio DJ *2008.12.10 MNet Golden Disk Awards: Yepp Popularity Award - Can You Hear Me...? *2009.12.29 MBC Entertainment Awards - Radio Rookie *2009.12.30 MBC Drama Awards - Radio Newcomer Award *2010.01.03 16th Korean Entertainment Arts Awards - Best Female Radio Gallery Tumblr myqummuRhv1si8yjgo4 250.png Tumblr myqummuRhv1si8yjgo3 250.png Tumblr myqummuRhv1si8yjgo2 250.png Tumblr myqummuRhv1si8yjgo1 250.png Category:SNSD Member Category:Vocalist